Poveste unui vampir
by anamariaanamaria
Summary: Cititi si va minunati


**Autor:Apostol Ana-Maria**

**Cameraman:Georgiana**

**Actori:Ana,Ioana,Georgiana si Ana-Maria,Teodora. **

**Regie:Apostol Ana-Maria**

**Machiaj: Apostol Lidia**

**Coregrafie:Apostol Ana-Maria si Ioana**

**Echipa de editare:Ion Apostol si restul.**

**Vampirii**

**Primul volum: Cine sunt eu? **

**Cpitolul I: Cum faci diferenta intre un om si un vampir?**

**La marginea unui oras traia o familie de oameni,dar pana intr-o zi cand s-a mutat langa ei o familie de vampiri totul s-a schimbat…**

**Intr-o dimineata…**

**-Tata,stiai ca vampirii nu au reflectie in oglinda?Si nu suporta lumina,mirosul usturoiului,tepusele din lemn si tacamurile din argint?**

**-Da,Miranda stiam ca doar mi-ai spus asta si acum 5 minute!**

**-Scumpule,sti ceva despre vecinii noi?**

**-Stiu doar ca au o fiica si un fiu iar cei mobile spun ca nu au vrut paturi si altceva inafara de 4 cosciuguri!**

**-Vezi!Vampirii dorm in cosciuge si nu manaca !nu beau !**

**Seara in super-market…**

**-Uite-i pe vecinii nostri!**

**-Buna seara!Vreti sa cumparati usturoi? Spuse Domnul Vampirescu.**

**-Da,dar dnv nu cumparati?**

**-Nu ,nu sotia mea si eu suntem la dieta de usturoi!**

**-Serios?Dar insisit sa tineti in fata un usturoi! Spuse Miranda.**

**-Doamne,potoliti-va copila asta!**

**-Miranda!**

**-Scuzati-ma domnule dar am crezut ca sunteti vampir vazand ca sunteti intr-un super market si n-ati cumparat decat perne si atat.**

**Capitolul 2:Demascarea**

**A doua zi…**

**-Mama!Tata!Plec la scoala!**

**-Bine scumpo,nu iti uita pranzul!**

**-Ma duc si Luiza Vampirescu ca sa mergem impreuna la mall dupa scoala.**

**-Ma bucur ca ai renuntat la ideea ca ei sunt vampiri.**

**-Dar n-am renuntat,spuse Miranda incet.**

**Vampirita Luiza avea o bluzita cu un model dar nu orice fel de model cu un vampir,probabil "Dracula".Cand au iesit de la scoala s-au dus impreuna la mall-ului era o oglinda imensa,Miranda se tot uita la cat de rau ii sta parul dar ,cand se uita la reflectia Luizei nu vazu pana la urma in mall si au cumparat cate 4 rochii,insa cand vrura sa cumpere Miranda tepuse de lemn pentru Halloween,Luiza se sperie si se trasforma intr-un liliac,apoi a iesit repede pe geam.**

**-Luiza?Unde te duci?Nu platesti hainele?spuse Miranda speriata apoi lasa hainele si le plati numai pe ale a plecat spre casa. Mama Luizei avea in fata casei o floare inflorita cu numele de "Sangele Vampirului".**

**Cat despre tatal ei era un barbat obisnuit,cu atelier,in care avea desigur lemn si piatra de construit cat si lut de confectionat oale, Se pare ca Miranda a vazut un articol in ziar despre familia Luizei si scria ca s-au mutat intr-un singur an de 15 ori si ar parea ca tatal ei era om obisnuit dar a fost blestemat sa creada ca e vampir de catre ,aceasta facandu-l slavul ei ca si pe Luiza fiica familiei lor spune a fost o femeie de success pana intr-o zi can a fost implicata intr-un accident,ea fiind victima si a ei s-a reicarnat in corp dar fara a putea mirosi,simti sau face altceva decat somnul si despre Luiza spunea istoria ca si-a facut rost de prima victima,o fetita de 12 ani,cu parul balai,ochii albastri si care parea fericita cu mama ei Vampireascu cea de care v-am povestit,iar atunci cand a murit mama ei a ramas impreuna cu tatal ei intr-un hotel fiind proprietarul tatal a facut-o pe Luiza prima victima apoi l-a hipnotizat pe Domnul. Ion Vampirescu pentru ca sa-l foloseasca sa para o familie se spune in familia vampirilor:"daca unul pare normal ii face pe toti sa para normali"**

**In Capitolul 3 :Ce se intampa cand te intalnesti cu un vampir?**

**In majoritatea filmelor cu vampiri se spune ca daca te musca vei fi "un incepator".Pentru a trece la gradul de "avansat" trebuie sa musti pe cineva,pentru a putea nu era cazul Luizei,ea era inca un incepator.**

**Miranda si Luiza tocmai se intoarsera de la scoala si au luat-o printr-o scurtatura era prin avea de gand sa o muste pe Miranda pentru a o transforma in vampir.**

**-Sti,Miranda,pana acum credeam ca nu o sa ne intelegem bine,dar acum,insa cred ca vom fi foarte apropiate!**

**-Si eu credeam la fel,dar sa-ti spun ceva…singurul lucru pe care il urasc este:muscatura de vampir si un vampir ca prieten/a. **

**Luiza se gandi mai bine si nu mai musca pe Miranda,dar in schimb ii spuse ca este vampir si ca toata familia ei vrea sa urce la gradul de vampir avansat,insa ea nu vrea acest lucru mai ales ca se intelegeau foarte bine.**

**Miranda ii spuse ca daca vrea poate sa o muste.**

**-Nu as putea sa fac asa ceva,insa ai grija la parintii mei sa nu intre la tine in casa pentru ca s-ar putea sa fiti vmpiri intr-o clipita!**

**-Dar parinti mei i-au invitat pe ai tai diseara la ca vor sa le aduca niste ca stiu ce cadou.**

** vin si eu si ii pazim toata seara…La ce ora este petrecerea?**

**-La 21.00 si uite care-i planul:Ai grija ca parintii tai sa nu stie ca esti la mine pentru ca isi vor da seama ca numai muscat,iar daca afla spune-mi voi avea grija ca parintii mei sa poarte fulare si manusi.**

**-Simptomele sunt:**

** de cap.**

** sentimentelor.**

** repetate.**

** rosii si cresterea coltilor.**

** si setea a tot ce contine sange.**

**-WOW!Nu o sa regret sa mergem la tine acasa si o sa te prefaci ca ma musti,ok?**

**-Da,vino am niste colti de vampiri falsi si lentile rosii pe aici pe undeva(se uitara intr-un sertar.A!Am gasit!Acum stai laga mine si lasama sa iti fac doua semen folosind sangele regelui oglinda.**

**Fetele ajunse acasa la familia Luizei,si-au inceput Mirandei se intepa cu cutitul incercand sa taie o bucata de placinta si ii curse niste ,mama si tatal acesteia au inceput sa fie agitate din cauza mirosului de nefericire familia Mirandei era o familie de urma sa se transforme la 14 ani pe care din intamplare ii implinise chiar in ****aceea se sperie si ii aduse niste "Sangele Vampirului", floarea care transforma orice fiinta in om daca o mananca,dar in cazul varcolacilor daca o miroase.**

**Poveste continua,dar in acest volum capitolele s-au terminat pentru moment.**


End file.
